24 ways of pleasure
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: This is 24 one-shots. Ch.2 SaixKiba AU Summary Inside. Don't forget to vote on the stories. No flames please...but comments are always welcome. Rating is high for later chapters.
1. This Love

24 Ways of Pleasure

A.N: I don't own Naruto or the Rosebud theater. Yaoi. I love Kiba and Itachi...due to a rare event they have been paired up! ^^

Summary: Itachi always watched Kiba from the side-lines. AU Kiba/Itachi

**1: This Love**

High school is a difficult time for most students, factor in being a genius of epic proportions coupled with a need to never speak to anyone and you could come within a hundred miles of how difficult it was for Uchiha Itachi. Itachi figured that being gay was also a strike against him, but what did he care what anyone thought of him. Well, that wasn't entirely true, Itachi cared what Inuzuka Kiba thought of him.

Itachi sighed as he sat down on the bleachers. He really did not understand why he still came here. It's not like Kiba was going to look up into the bleachers and notice him anyway. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. 'Kiba looks so good in his swim uniform.' Itachi thought. After an hour of his Kiba-watching, Itachi figured it was time to head home. It would not due to arrive home at the same time as his little brother Sasuke.

Itachi wondered when he was ever going to get up the nerve to speak with Kiba. 'Che. That would be the day...Kiba, I've been stalking you since you were in seventh grade and thought that we should date.' Itachi snorted in a very undignified manner. Itachi barely noticed that he had arrived home, when he plopped down on his bed.

Itachi laid back on his bed and flung an arm over his face. He allowed his mind to wander. His trigonometry homework could wait. What was he going to do? He realized that he was a senior and the end of the year was fast approaching and he would soon be in college, which meant that he would not get to see Kiba as much...if at all. Itachi sat bolt upright. This would not do. He made up his mind that he would talk to Sasuke as soon as he returned home. Itachi was sure that the embarrassment would be worth it in the end.

Itachi waited on pins and needles for his little brother to return home. The clock seemed to be mocking him. He had finished his homework and cleaned his room but the clock informed him that it would be at least another twenty minutes before Sasuke graced the house with his presence. Itachi was sure that some deity was mocking him.

A few minutes later, Itachi heard the door open and had to call upon all of his self-control not to run to the front door. Instead, he sauntered across the house in his usual manner.

"Sasuke...May I speak with you for a moment in private, please?" Itachi drawled, indicating for Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke blinked at his brother's request, readjusting his bag to follow. "Uh...Sure, I guess."

Itachi led Sasuke to his room. Once Sasuke entered, he shut and locked the door. "Sit." He motioned to his bed and waited until Sasuke did so. "What I have to say is hard for me to admit to anyone, but I feel that I need you to hear me out. Okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi. What the hell did he want? What could he possibly need to tell him? Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "Okay, Itachi. Go ahead, shoot."

Itachi paced over to his desk and sat on the edge, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "Sas...this is really hard for me to say. Especially to you, little brother." A blush stole across his cheeks.

Sasuke stared at his brother. Did he just...blush? How long has it been since Itachi referred to him as Sas? "Uh...Itachi? You know that I love you and all, right?" Itachi nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes. " But uh...we are related and I...don't think that I can feel that way about you. But I still love you!"

Itachi stared at Sasuke with his mouth wide open. "What the hell are you talking about?" How the hell had Sasuke reached that conclusion?

Sasuke stared at his brother, "So you weren't saying that you're in love with me?" Itachi shook his head. Sasuke put his hand on his chest and heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. I was scared, 'Tachi. So then, what did you need to tell me?"

Itachi's blush came back with a vengeance, "Well...you see...I kinda really like...um...Kiba. , so to speak." Itachi dropped his head to his chest.

Sasuke looked at him. "What? I didn't catch the last part."

"I said I was hoping, Sas, that you would help me court him."

"Court who?" Sasuke said, denying what he heard.

"Kiba, Sas, aren't you listening to me?"

"I am...I just don't get it. Why Inuzuka?"

"Why not? He's amazing-" Itachi started.

"He's dumb as a pile of rocks." Sasuke interjected.

"He's beautiful-"

"For a dog-face."

"He's confident-"

"He's arrogant!"

"Listen Itachi, you know he's my friend. So believe me when I say that he is the most arrogant, ugly, jackass I have had the displeasure of meeting next to Naruto and Neji." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"But...Sas, aren't you dating Neji?" Itachi asked innocently.

"Yeah but that is not the point. My evaluation still stands." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, that's fine. But I'd still like your help, Sas."

"Listen, I can't really help all that much but I'll get you a blind date with him and from there you are on your own!" Sasuke dug out his cellphone.

Sasuke called up Kiba. He stared at Itachi as the phone rang. What the hell did his brother see in him? Sasuke found Kiba to be foul-mouthed, loud, and annoying. And that was something seeing as Naruto is his best friend.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed, "Inuzuka. It's me."

"Well, hello Me. It's been a long time since, I have spoken to you. How are you? How's the wife and kids?" Kiba intoned in false politeness.

"Listen here, you jackass! It's me, Sasuke."

"Well, you fuck-nugget, how was I supposed to know who the fuck you were? Fucking calling me like I'm supposed to be waiting for you to call. Well, fuck you very much, Princess."

"Kiba...I need to ask you something." Ignoring Kiba's tirade.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you single?"

Kiba blinked at the phone, "Yeah...but man, let me tell you. You are not even close to my type. And aren't you dating Neji, anyway?"

"This is not for me, dog-face. Anyway, I need you to do me a favor. I need for you to be at the Rosebud on North this Saturday at noon."

"What's in it for me, Princess?"

"You will see when you show up, dog-face!"

"Yeah, yeah. Rosebud, Saturday, Noon. Anything else, Princess?"

"Yeah, remember to shower, dog-face!" Sasuke hung up before Kiba could comment.

He turned to his brother who was staring at him, "Oi, 'Tachi, you owe me your life."

Itachi flung himself around Sasuke, "If this works out, I'll give you so much more than that!"

Itachi watched his brother leave his room. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only had Sasuke not made fun of him, but he actually set him up on a date with his dream. This day was simply amazing. Itachi looked at the calendar. It was only Monday. What was he supposed to do with the rest of the week? Itachi frowned. This will be the longest week ever.

Itachi severely underestimated the powers of Father Time. Not only was it the slowest week ever, but the Goddess of Chaos must have had it out for him because everything that could go wrong did. Tuesday, he forgot his cello at home on the day of his major test and had to use a borrowed one. Wednesday, his cousin, Madara, showed up, unexpectedly, to stay with them cause his father had had enough of his 'ways'. Thursday, Itachi fell off of the pummel horse in gym class and landed on Rock Lee. So Maito Gai, the gym teacher, ran over as dramatically as possible, checked Lee for injuries, causing such a huge scene. Friday, Itachi's shirt got caught in his locker and ripped 4 inches off the bottom. Really, he might not have minded except that Sai called him out on it, telling him to get his own style in front of half the school. Itachi sighed in relief as he plopped down on his bed. He couldn't be happier that it was Friday.

Itachi spent half the night deciding what he wanted to wear. Once he had settled on something casual but nice, he reapplied his purple nail polish. Half-way through the first hand, his door flung open, Madara waltzed in and sat down on his floor. Deciding it was best to ignore him he continued on.

"So...'Tachi. I hear you've got yourself a hot date tomorrow." Madara's deep voice infiltrated Itachi's ears.

Itachi nodded, continuing to paint and inspect his work, "Yes, what of it?"

"I, also, hear that he is about two years below you."

Itachi nodded again, "Your point, if you please, Madara."

"I, also, hear that he doesn't know that you are stalking him."

Itachi's head snapped up and he stared at Madara, who was checking out Itachi's green nail polish. "You hear an awful lot for being here two days, Madara."

"That I do. So, are you nervous? I mean this is a blind date, right? What if he doesn't like you?"

Itachi's eyebrows drew together, "I-I wasn't until just now, thanks Madara."

"'Tachi. Seriously, I am only trying to help. I don't want to see you get hurt. If anything goes wrong, call me and I'll pick you up, okay?" Madara climbed to his feet and stared at Itachi.

Itachi nodded, going back to his nails. "Nothing could possibly go wrong, Madara." Madara gave his little cousin one last look and left the room.

Saturday morning was, for lack of a better phrase, a cluster-fuck. Sasuke was in the shower when Itachi needed to be in there. His mom had forgotten to get his Kashi cereal, so he was stuck eating Madara's Frosted Sugar crap. Once he got the shower, the water was all cold. His favorite shirt was still in the washing machine. And his hair refused to cooperate. Only after borrowing Madara's hairspray and gel did he get it into his customary ponytail. On his way out, he tripped on Sasuke's shoe and smacked his head on the door. Finally he made it out of the house and half-way there it began to rain. Itachi was so close to just calling it a day.

Once he finally made it to the Rosebud theater. He was fifteen minutes late, soaked to the bone and had a red mark on his forehead from the door. Worst of all, he couldn't spot Kiba anywhere. Walking in he grabbed a seat in the lobby, hoping that Kiba, too, was late. After waiting for ten minutes, he heard Kiba.

"Itachi?"

Itachi turned around to come face to stomach with Kiba. "Ye-yes?"

"Are you the one I'm supposed to be meeting here?"

Itachi nodded. Then he remembered his appearance and blushed in shame.

Kiba sat next to him. "Great! I was worried that Sasuke was setting me up with someone else."

"What?"

"Well...I kinda told Sasuke that I really wanted to get to know you...but no offense, your brother is the biggest jackass I have ever met!"

Itachi lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I...I know what I must look like to you right now."

Kiba tucked a wet strand of hair back and lifted Itachi's head, "Absolutely perfect."

Itachi smiled.

Kiba returned the smile, "So how about that movie."

A.N.: This was a difficult pairing to write. I love them both so much...but not really together. If you want this continued vote for it. I will be posting 24 one-shots and whichever are the most voted for will be continued!


	2. Painted Moon

A.N: Hiya, again, I don't own Naruto. This pairing is going to be special.

Summary: This story is from Kiba's POV. Kiba is disillusioned with the general status of his life. Can a sexy brunette help him with his plight? SaixKiba

**2: Painted Moon**

I blinked. It was so bright in here. Where was I? How did I get here? What's that noise?

"Ah. Damned alarm clock." I slapped at the clock.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and went about my morning routine. Today isn't going to be any different than the day before. I sighed. But I got up anyway.

I stepped into the shower and adjusted the water dials. As, I slid the door shut and immediately broke out into song, as I did every morning for the last three years. Slowly, I slid under the spray of water. I let my mind wander. Another round of therapy, more meds, and more sleep then. I nodded to myself.

After my shower, I dressed and walked down to the common room. Looking around the room, I took note that my chair was empty. I sighed, 'This again?' I moved to my chair and turned to the blond next to me. "Mornin', Naruto."

"Hey, Kiba...I hear that I've got a new mission. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it, ya know? But I can trust you right? Yeah, of course, I can. But here's the thing, okay! I just gotta wait for Kakashi to show up. You know he's always late." Naruto turned to me, "I'm just hoping that this time I can find out where Sasuke went and retrieve him!"

I nodded, "I think you are close this time, Naruto. I mean, Sasuke can't have gotten too far away right?" I had to play along or Naruto would beserk again. That's the last thing any of us need. Besides, Sasuke was just in solitary after that last debacle.

"You're right, Kiba. And after I retrieve him, Sakura will be so happy." He nodded, a little sadly. "But you know, I wish Sakura would look at me the way she looks at him."

I opened my mouth to say something, when Kakashi appeared next to us. "C'mon Naruto. It's time to go."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled and ran off toward him. I watched as he walked away. Yeah, this day would be just like the rest.

I got up from my chair and walked down the hall, I had to go to see my therapist. I idly wondered what was on the menu today. My therapist often tried different methods to get to the root of my problems. I honestly didn't think that I had any problems. I mean, really, so I had spots in my memory where things were missing. I woke up in odd places. I woke up with my hands and teeth covered in blood sometimes. But really, there's no problems. I shrugged to myself and knocked on the name-plated door. The name plate read 'Sai', no last name. I always thought that was weird, but I had little time to think on it as I was told to come in.

I immediately laid on the plush sofa. I was in heaven. I wanted one of these for my room. I'll get one when I leave here one day. I looked at my therapist. He was easy on the eyes. Very easy on the eyes. Don't get me wrong here, I am not saying that I swing that way, but if he offered, he'd be the only man I would accept as a lover, you know. Anyway like I was saying, he has pale pale skin, almost like the color of geisha powders, only it was natural. He kept his dark hair short and neat. Very soft androgynous features included soft looking lips and dark soulful eyes. Like I said before, very easy on the eyes!

Sai smiled at me. "Kiba, how are you today?"

"Just fine, Doc. I mean look the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I am still inhaling oxygen." I remarked. It wasn't nice but really, I just did not care. It was the same response I had always given.

Sai nodded and reached over for an art bag that sat next to his chair. "Kiba, today we are going to try something new." I knew it. I told you so. "I am going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to draw whatever you think of, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. But just so you know, I suck at drawing."

Sai set up a drawing pad and gave me several soft colored pencils and began his questions. Honestly, I tried to pay attention. But my eyes were riveted to his mouth and the movement of those soft lips and the way that when he spoke he ran a long-fingered hand through neatly placed locks. I was enthralled. I was captivated and I tried not to be so obvious. When he nodded, I knew he was done questioning me. I was at a total loss. I had not a clue what he asked me. But when I turned my attention to the pad of paper my hands seemed to move on their on accord.

My imagination showed me things that I dared not think about in the light of day. My mind showed me Sai dressed in a short loose fitting cherry red kimono with black stylized waves. My mind showed me holding this version of Sai. Gazing deep into his bottomless eyes and getting lost. Touching the soft pale skin, that even the moon, herself, envied. Trailing fingertips and unclothing his shoulders. Lowering my hips to his neck and untying the obi that held the only barrier between us closed. Stripping him barely and trailing my fingers across the smooth plains of his skin, lower still. As my hand descended onto his leaking erection, Sai whispers my name.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, as I realized that Sai was actually right next to me and talking in my ear. I looked down at the picture and could have died right there. I wanted to cover the picture but it was too late. I was busted and he now had the drawing pad. I lowered my head to my hands and watched his reaction through slitted fingers.

"Kiba. This is really good." Sai praised my picture of him sitting in the window, on a large pillow, in the aforementioned kimono. It was only fate that stopped me from drawing myself into the picture.

I could barely look up. "Thank you. I-I'm sorry if I-"

I was cut off. "No, no. Is this what you see?" Sai sat down again across from me.

"What I see?" I was honestly confused. Also, I could not very well tell my therapist that I had near wet dreams about him, with me running my hands over his soft supple skin, now, could I?

"When you look at the world, I mean. Is this how you see people? Is this what I look like to you?" Sai's words were almost quiet enough to be called intimate. I had to be imagining this. Sai was my therapist. This isn't how this work in the real world, so I must be as batty as Naruto.

"Um...that's-that's what you look like to me." I almost died when the words left my mouth.

"Please explain. What do you mean?" Sai cocked his head to the side, and I knew I had to tell him.

"You...you look amazing. Soft in all the right places. Sort of feminine. But strangely masculine. Soft lips and soft skin. Amazing."

"Kiba..."

"Listen, doc! I am not into guys...just into you. I look at you and wonder what I would have to do to get your attention...I mean, if I was not in here." I gestured to the walls around us.

"Kiba...I am not supposed to answer any personal questions...you know that." Sai looked a little uncomfortable.

"Nah. Listen here, you see, I think if we had not met under these circumstances I think I wouldn't have talked to you. I am a little...put out by your beauty and grace. I know a guy like me doesn't have a chance in hell with a catch like you...but I like to dream that I do. So please just humor me this once, Doc."

"Kiba...I doubt we would have met. I spend very little time away from here. So, it's doubtful you would have met me at all."

"Maybe at the grocery store?" I was fishing, I knew that, he knew that.

"No. I have my groceries delivered. I am much too busy to grocery shop." He shook his head, amused.

"Hmm...well, suppose that I delivered your groceries, then. What would I have to do to impress you?"

"I am not easily impressed, Kiba. Delivering my groceries would be a strike against you any way." He shrugged. I could see that he was enjoying this back and forth as much as I was.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I spied my leverage. "Okay, say we met at the art supply store and I am looking at some paints and inks, what would I have to do to impress you, Doc?" I asked leaning in closing some of the space between us.

"Well, suppose we meet there. I would say that your choice of paints and inks would be a starting point. I can usually tell the amateurs from the passionate artists by what they select. Supposing you did select the right ones, you would have to ask me out."

"I see." I placed my hand on the table and leaned a little closer with a few scant inches between us, "You know, Doc, I don't see us meeting outside of here, which is why I guess I am grateful for this place."

Sai leaned forward and I could feel his breath on my lips, "You have no idea how grateful I am to have met you, Kiba. I know this is unprofessional...but, if ever you get out of here, I'll definitely look you up." With that said he closed the distance and kissed me for all he was worth. I have to admit, I was certainly wrong about this day...

A.N: Okay, I know this sounds like a cliff-hanger. That's because it is. This is actually a sample of a story that is in the works. So look out for that multi-chapter fic coming at you soon.


End file.
